


Hand and a Half

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other rangers had gone, one by one, until only the two of them were left, Jon and the Halfhand. By day they barely spoke to one another unless it was necessary; by night, they huddled together beneath their cloaks and furs, pressed close for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand and a Half

The other rangers had gone, one by one, until only the two of them were left, Jon and the Halfhand. By day they barely spoke to one another unless it was necessary; by night, they huddled together beneath their cloaks and furs, pressed close for warmth. Jon had long since gotten over any discomfort he might have felt at embracing another man - it was not as if they had any other choice, if they wanted to avoid freezing, since Qhorin would have no fire lit in case the wildlings tracking them should spot it. Ghost slept beside them too, lending his warmth, but sometimes he ranged out to hunt by night, leaving them alone.

Jon was uncertain at first what had awakened him. The sky was still dark, just beginning to grey slightly at the horizon. He lay still, listening, in case they were about to be ambushed, but the only sound he heard was the rasp of Qhorin's breath. The older ranger lay with his back to Jon, spine bowed and legs curled up, mostly still except for a slow, steady movement of his shoulder. It took Jon a moment to realize what that motion meant, and when he did, he felt a fierce blush spread up his face, hot despite the snow that surrounded them.

He would pretend to keep sleeping, he decided, having no wish to embarrass the other man. But the harder he tried to ignore it, the less he was able to do so. It was Qhorin's right shoulder that rose and fell, and Jon didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted that he used his maimed hand for such an intimate task. Since his hand had been burned, Jon had tried using his left, but the feeling had been too foreign - he'd waited until his right healed instead. But an index finger and a thumb seemed insufficient, somehow, to draw those ragged, eager breaths and stifled moans from Qhorin's throat, to make his hips twitch involuntarily, once, and then again. Jon suddenly longed to know how it felt, to feel a hand, even only half a hand, wrapped tight around his cock, drawing him close, telling him that no matter what happened, everything would be all right.

Jon's face felt like it might burst into flame as he slid gradually closer to the older man, pressing against his arse. He slung his arm over Qhorin's hip before he could talk himself out of it. Part of him expected rejection, even anger, yet feared their absence as well. His hand closed over Qhorin's, burned flesh against callused fingers, the rounded stumps of knuckles, and taut, warm skin beneath. They both stopped, held frozen for a long moment. "I'll help," Jon murmured, bringing his hand up to the tip of Qhorin's cock, running his thumb over the slit and feeling a bead of slick moisture rise to meet his touch.

The Halfhand groaned, low in his throat, and Jon felt his hips jerk harder than before, an invitation. "Gnh... hurry up, Snow." Jon's hand moved in unison with his partner's, the feeling both familiar and thrillingly new. His own hips pushed forward too, out of his control, grinding and rubbing. He wondered if Qhorin could feel how hard he was through their thick layers of clothing, or the heat pouring off his rough-stubbled cheeks. He wondered, in the moments before he came, if this was what it meant to be a Black Brother, to be the fire that burns against the cold, to insist on life even in the midst of death. Qhorin stiffened, then shuddered with a harsh sound that was almost a laugh, and Jon felt his cock pulsing as hot seed spilled over their seven fingers.


End file.
